


fly away with me to the clouds

by skyfalljaem



Series: 23 days of wonder [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Almost Dying, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Holidays, Ice Skating, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Winter, angst if you squint, just all platonic love here since theyre young LMAO, not beta read we die like men, renjun and jaemin are nine years old, renjun is jaemins guardian angels, so not really romantic bc yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfalljaem/pseuds/skyfalljaem
Summary: when jaemin was younger, he liked to skate on the frozen lake at his aunt's house during the winter.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: 23 days of wonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049897
Kudos: 14





	fly away with me to the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> for 23 days of wonder by @littlewonderfic on twitter!! thanks for making the challenge :)
> 
> day 2 - angels

When Jaemin was younger, he liked to skate on the frozen lake next to his aunt's house during winter. It was always just him outside, as he was known to be responsible enough to go out alone without parental supervision. Even so, his family members could easily see him if they looked out the kitchen window.

One day in the winter of 2009, Jaemin's skating out on the frozen lake like always. He doesn't worry that the ice will break, because it never has before and he knew it was useless to worry about something that only had a small chance of happening.

Jaemin huffed, landing on his feet once more after a spin in the air, and looked to the house where he could see his family members surrounding the fireplace. He wished his parents, or anyone, would come out and see him skate just once. No one ever believed him when he said he could do tricks on the ice. He wasn't perfect, but he sure was better than his older brother, Jaehyun, who always slipped on the ice the moment he got on.

Skating down to a farther part of the lake, he noticed a large pink thing stuck underneath the ice and frowned. Falling to his knees not so gently, he bent down further to see if he could see what it was. He wiped at the ice, but to no luck, he couldn't recognize what it was. He huffed, slowly standing up back on his skates. It was a shame, he liked the color pink. What if it was his?

Jaemin looked over his shoulder when he heard a call of his name, seeing his mother beckoning him to come inside for dinner. He gave a thumbs up and watched as she turned to head back inside. He sighed, looking down at the pink object one last time before turning around.

Jaemin didn't expect to hear an unfamiliar cracking sound and froze where he stood, body tensing up. He slowly looked down, swallowing when he saw a small crack in the ice.

"It's OK," he muttered to himself, eyes unfocusing before he forced them to focus back as he looked up. "Nothing's going to happen, you're fine. Just- just fell too hard."

A noise behind him made him jump involuntarily, which made the crack in the ice become bigger. His breath hitched, looking over his shoulder slowly to find nothing behind him. He looked back to the ground and slowly placed a foot forward so he could get off the ice. He didn't want to cry and call for his parents, because he knew they would never let him back on the ice, even if nothing did happen.

Jaemin breathed in and out slowly as his mom taught him before, he moves up slowly but the crack only gets worse and bigger. His breathing exercise from before is useless now, starting to hyperventilate as his eyes blink rapidly. In a panic, he quickly walked across the ice but only managed to make it two steps further before the ice fully breaks underneath his weight and he's crashing into the cold, chilling water.

He gasped as he fell, but instead of getting air, he got a mouthful of cold water. He quickly gripped the side of the ice that hadn't broken yet, pushing himself up to cough out the water that entered his lungs. He turned to try and grab the ice to pull himself up, but the water underneath was strong and his heavy jacket and skates weighed him down more than he thought they would.

From afar, a boy watched with wide eyes as Jaemin struggled to get out of the water, spotting his cheeks that were flushed red from the coldness. He looked around, wondering where Kun-ge went. The two had came from home because Kun-ge said it was important for him to be somewhere, but the boy had no idea what he was talking about.

"You'll know what I mean when you see it, Renjun," Kun had smoothed down the boy's brown hair before beckoning him to follow him. He was surprised when Kun-ge brought him to where he knew Jaemin went every winter to skate on the frozen lake and watched him in awe.

Renjun blinked rapidly, realizing Jaemin was no longer to be seen. "No, no," he muttered, running through the snow to get to the ice. He looked over to the house to see that nobody could be seen through the windows. Where had they all gone? Renjun looked around, forcing his breathing to calm down. Jaemin was drowning and Renjun had to help. But how?

Renjun looked around once more, seeing nothing that would help- especially since Jaemin had yet to come back up yet. He racked his brain for something to help before his eyes brightened, remembering one vital piece of information his Kun-ge always made sure he knew.

Angels couldn't be harmed like humans could.

And with that thought, he threw himself into the freezing water.

When Jaemin became conscious, he was on his side and already coughing water out of his lungs. A hand was on his back, rubbing it soothingly as he continued to cough violently as tears came to his eyes. After a few moments, he stopped and instead gasped for air.

"It's OK," a small voice said next to him, "Breath in and out. With me, come on. Focus on me, Nana." He focused on the person's breathing, slowing his breathing to replicate the person's. When his breathing was normal, he coughed a little bit but overall, he was OK. He looked to the side where a boy his age was, staring at him with worried eyes.

"Who ... who are you?" Jaemin's voice was hoarse as he spoke, making him wince.

"I'm Renjun!" The boy smiled slightly, "I know you're Jaemin. Are you OK?"

"I think so," Jaemin muttered, blinking, "But ... I don't know. My chest still hurts."

Renjun nodded, "OK!" He held up his hands right above Jaemin's chest and Jaemin watched in awe as a bright light seemingly came from his hands to touch his chest. Within moments, the pain was gone.

"H-how did you do that?" Jaemin sat up quickly, making Renjun jump from surprise.

Renjun smiled nervously, glancing around for Kun-ge to arrive any moment, but when he didn't, he sighed, "OK, you have to pinky promise not to tell anyone, OK, Nana?" He waited for Jaemin to nod and held out his pinky, Jaemin wrapping his around Renjun's. "Good, I'm your guardian angel."

Jaemin stared at Renjun, "Huh?"

Renjun smiled, rolling his eyes goodnaturedly, "I was assigned to protect you, so here I am."

"But why?" Jaemin blinked.

"Everyone has a guardian angel," he shrugged. "I don't know why, I just listen to what the Head Angel tells me and I do it. It's easy like that."

"OK," Jaemin said, deciding to believe him because how else would the boy have made his pain go away, and the bright light? "How long have you been my guardian angel?"

"Hm," he tapped his chin, "For a few years now. Angels mature faster than humans do, so we get assigned to humans pretty young. Maybe since you started school, I think. Because until then, your parents are watching you twenty-four seven so we don't have to until the humans start school."

"Wow," Jaemin said in awe before frowning, "Are you supposed to be telling me all of this?"

Renjun smiled mischievously, a smile not made for a face like his, "It can be our little secret, Nana."

A throat cleared from behind the two and they both jumped, turning to find an older blond man standing there, waiting patiently. "I see you've saved your human, Renjun."

"Yep!" Renjun smiled happily before freezing, smile dropping, "How much did you hear?"

"Only 'Nana'," the man shrugged, winking at Renjun. Renjun smiled in relief and Jaemin only sat there in silence, looking back and forth between the two. "However, Jaemin's family will be coming back to see what's taking Jaemin so long, so I think we need to leave."

"Aw, so soon?" Renjun pouted before sighing, turning to look at Jaemin. "I'm glad I could save you, Nana."

"Oh, me too," Jaemin frowned as disappointment set in. He didn't want Renjun to leave just yet, he thought they could be good friends. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Renjun smiled, standing up and helping Jaemin stand as well. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again."

"When?" Jaemin's head tilted.

Renjun laughed, "When you need help again. Don't worry, I think you'll need a lot of it. Good thing I'm here." He looked off in the distance, "I don't think your parents will be happy about your clothes being wet so," he raised his hand and a warm breeze engulfed Jaemin. When he looked down, his clothes and body were completely dry and warm.

"Thanks," Jaemin smiled, looking back up. "Thank you for saving me, Renjun. I hope we see each other soon."

Renjun laughed again, "Hopefully not too soon, I don't want you getting hurt more than you should. So stay safe, Nana."

Jaemin waved goodbye, watching as Renjun and the man walked off into the woods.

"Jaemin?" His mother's familiar voice called and he turned to find her standing on the porch with her hands on her hips, an expectant look on her face. "What are you waiting for? I called you in five minutes ago."

"Sorry, mama," he laughed lightly, knowing she would never believe him if he told her what had just happened. Though, five minutes ago? He swore it was way longer ... That's a question he'll have to ask when he sees Renjun again. He sat on the rock next to where his usual shoes were, quickly untying his skates and slipping his regular shoes on. "I'm coming."

"Finally," Jaehyun said, standing beside their mom on the porch, "The hell took you so long? I had to wait longer to eat."

"Don't curse in front of your brother," his mom slapped her oldest son over the head. "Come on, Jaemin. It's cold out here."

Before he closed the door behind him, Jaemin felt compelled to look over his shoulder and he was glad he did. There Renjun was, beaming at him and waving excitedly at him. Jaemin laughed quietly, waving just as excitedly back before Renjun disappeared right before his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! please let me know your thoughts
> 
> just to be clear, jaemin doesnt like. freak out as one would because he's like nine and still young lol
> 
> my twitter is @skyfalljaem and im planning on posting my chenji au <3 i already have a norenmin au and a nomin one too (but nomins on hold)
> 
> have a good day and merry christmas if you celebrate!!


End file.
